Mamma Mia Here We Go Again
by Amber French Chambers
Summary: Follows on from last scene of movie, Donna and Sam Carmichael are celebrating their somewhat whirlwind wedding, when the Fountain Aphrodite erupted from under them. Known as the fountain of love, it symbolizes both Donna and Sam's love and devotion for one another that they have held in their hearts for twenty one years and the beginning of their new lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Follows on from last scene of movie, Donna and Sam Carmichael are celebrating their somewhat whirlwind wedding, when the Fountain Aphrodite erupted from under them. Known as the fountain of love, it symbolizes both Donna and Sam's love and devotion for one another that they have held in their hearts for twenty one years and the beginning of their new lives together as husband and wife:

Soaked through from all the water, that now saturated them, Sam said to his new bride

'So shall we go and get this marriage started then?'

'Are you nuts? This is our wedding we can't just disappear, people will wonder where we have gone, besides the windows are literally hanging on their last hinges, somebody could hear us!'

'Oh come on Sheridan, Where is your spontaneity? I've waited twenty one years; I don't know how much longer I can possibly wait. How about my dancing queen shows me some of her slightly worn but dignified dance moves? Sam said jokingly, feigning a sight yearning moan.

'I suppose I could be persuaded' whispered Donna, leaning in to plant a light, soft kiss on her husband's lips.

Entwining her fingers into his, Donna led Sam away from the hustle and bustle of the celebrations, and into the hotel they now co-owned. Just as they were about to go upstairs Sophie came in from outside

'There you two are, I've been looking for you everywhere! Look mum, Sam… I mean Dad, can you sit down a minute? I need to speak to you'

'Look' Sophie began once they had sat down 'You know Sky and I have plans to travel, well Bill is leaving later tonight to go to the mainland and he has offered us a ride'

'So you're leaving…? Tonight… ' Donna whispered so low it was almost inaudible

Sophie then grabbed both of them without waiting for an answer, pulling them into a massive hug and said 'Oh I knew you would understand, I love you both so much and Sam make sure you look after my mum, she will need someone to boss around'

Sophie then started to the door, when she reached it she turned and looking directly at Donna and said 'Mum, you OK about all this?'

'Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine…Honestly…'

'Sure?' said Sophie not entirely convinced

'Absolutely positive, oh and make me proud' said Donna giving her daughter a slight squeeze and, in pulling away gave her daughter a weak but reassuring smile

Sophie returned the hug, and then left to rejoin the celebrations outside, leaving Sam and Donna alone together, to let the bombshell sink in.

'She'll be OK you know, I promise' Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's middle, pulling Donna into a firm, but comforting embrace, allowing Donna to rest her head on his shoulder.

'I promise' Sam whispered again into her ear, and started slowly and gently swaying her backwards and forwards in his arms, while Donna's eyes welled up and made silent tear tracks down her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Slipping Through My Fingers

**Hi I'm back again updating a story I've wanted to finish for a while now, I just didn't know how. Mamma Mia is one my many favourite films ever. This was one of my early FanFiction projects and my first time writing anything that isn't television related. Please read and review and above all I hope you enjoy. **

**Amber French Chambers **

Later that same evening, on the jetty, Sky is on the boat waiting for Sophie, who is at the end nearest to the boat, saying her final goodbyes to Donna. Slightly farther back, gathered Tanya, Rosie, Harry and Sam, whom they had already said goodbye to:

'_Slipping through my fingers all the time;_

_I try to catch you every minute;_

_The feeling in it;_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time; _

_Do I really see what's in your mind?,;_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing;_

_You keep on growing;_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time'_

'Don't mum, you'll make my cry' said Sophie, her eyes welling up and stinging with tears 'I will never slip through your fingers, you will never be rid of me I promise I will be phoning you every week, telling you what we are up to and you vice visa – if you know what I mean!'

Donna then took Sophie's hands in hers and squeezed them tight 'I will miss you and I love you'

Then Sophie made her way to the end of the jetty and climbed on to boat after giving her mum an emotional hug. When the boat had been kicked into life, Donna shouted over the roaring motors, almost as an afterthought, her voice wavering a little with emotion

'Sky, you better look after my daughter otherwise you will have to answer to me'

As the boat moved farther and farther out of view all Donna could do was keep her eyes locked on Sophie's until the boat disappeared over the horizon All of a sudden Donna felt firm, strong arms surround her, and felt a kiss on top of her head.

'Are you ok, honey?' Sam whispered, taking her hand in his and allowing Donna to rest her head on his shoulder

'Why wouldn't I be? I'm just so worried about her' Donna said, looking up at the sky absent mindedly

'Come on' said Sam putting a protective arm around his wife's shoulders 'its been a long day, but one of the best days of my life, because I now have you and I never want to leave you or this place ever again' With that Sam gave Donna a quick, light, soft kiss before opening the old wooden door, that was now peeling and splintered with a creak, went in, and…


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**Hi I'm back again updating a story I've wanted to finish for a while now, I just didn't know how. Mamma Mia is one my many favourite films ever. Here's chapter three for your enjoyment. Please read and review. **

**Amber French Chambers **

The morning sunlight streaming though the crack in between the shutters woke Donna. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the events of the previous evening suddenly dawned on her. As she was battling with her memory as to whether she had merely imagined the experiences, that were so bizarre, they could have been part of some weird dream, a muscular tanned arm pulled her into a loving embrace.

'Morning, Mrs Carmichael' said a slightly husky voice, his breath ticking her ear

'_It hadn't been a dream' _she thought as she rolled over to come face to face with the familiar, loving, adoring, bright blue eyes that were Sam Carmichael's, her husband's. Even thinking about it gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite describe, she had underestimated how much she had missed him and could honestly say at this moment in time, that she was more in love than ever.

'Morning Mr Carmichael' she replied, giving her husband a good morning kiss.

'How long have you been awake? Donna continued after she had wiped the sleep form her eyes, and snuggled deep in the arms of the only man she had ever really, truly loved.

'About an hour' Sam whispered as he kissed her softly, on the nose, making her laugh as his breath tickled it

'What you should have woken me!' replied Donna, in a slightly jokey tone, tinged with a hint of fake annoyance

'But babe, you look so peaceful, not to mention beautiful, when you are asleep and besides we have the rest of are lives to have good morning rumpy pumpy'

'You will be lucky, cheeky!' Donna laughed as she snuggled down deep under the duvet, with her head on Sam's chest

'I love you so much Donna Carmichael,, you have always made me the happiest man alive, even through all those years we weren't together, it just goes to show that people who are meant to be, will be, the end' Sam said as his eyes danced with emotions of the happiest kind.


	4. Chapter 4: Lovey Dovey

**Hi I'm back again updating a story I've wanted to finish for a while now, I just didn't know how. Mamma Mia is one my many favourite films ever. Here's chapter four for your enjoyment. Please read and review. **

**Amber French Chambers **

About a half hour passed, before the couple were interrupted by the sound of a loud banging at their bedroom door

'DONNA' came the exited squeals, of Rosie and Tanya 'YOU UP YET! 'YOU HAVE GOT THE REST OF YOUR LIVES TO BE LOVEY DOVEY, WE NEED YOU!'

'Well, I can't argue with that, if they really do _need _you, that is' said Sam a huge grin spreading across his face as he spoke 'Go be with your girls, I've got to go the mainland to run a few errands anyway, and at least I know I've left you in safe hands'

'What you call Tanya's hands safe, are you nuts? There's no knowing where they've been or more to the point, who on?' Donna said in mock astonishment

'DONNA!' came the slightly horse voices, that seemed to be getting worse with every moment that passed

'I better get out there before one of them gives their voice box a strain injury'

In reply to: this, Sam laughed heartily and gave his wife a last good morning kiss full on the lips, savouring the memories of their first night together in twenty one years, for just a little longer…

'OK down boy! Else I won't have enough energy to give you a rerun tonight, will I? With that Donna left the room, being careful, to close to door behind her, as Sam was not yet covered up


	5. Chapter 5: You're Really Married

**Hi I'm back again updating a story I've wanted to finish for a while now, I just didn't know how. Mamma Mia is one my many favourite films ever. Here's the final chapter for your enjoyment. Please read and review as it always nice to know people enjoy my work. Sorry the end is so sudden. Thank you for your support. **

**Amber French Chambers **

As soon as Donna entered the living room, she was enveloped with flailing arms and squeals of 'DONNA YOU'RE MARRIED!'

About fifteen minutes later, hysteria having dyed down, Sam entered the room to find the best friends sat giggling on the couch

'Excuse me ladies' he said, as he leaned in to give his wife a peak on the cheek

'OK I will be back soon, I love you baby'

Then turning to face the others said 'You better look after her for me, as I promised Soph I would take care of her'

Hearing the door close behind him, the three women erupted again into fits of uncontrollable laughter

'Oh yeah he has defiantly given those pipes the service of their lives' Tanya said in between laughs ' How much would he charge to give mine a doing over?'

'TANYA!' Rosie shouted

'Oi you, he's my husband! And I say this with love, I don't think yours need's it, the amount of action you get!'


End file.
